Jurras Toth
Who is Jurras Toth? Jurras Toth is a Zabrakian Jedi Knight from the Zabrak homeworld of Iridonia. Gifted in the Force from a young age, Jurras is a master of his chosen art, wielding two lightsabers and the art of stealth. Early life Born on Iridonia (parents are still to this day unknown), Jurras was always pushing himself to his limits in terms of his athletic prowess, balance, climbing and his untapped Force potential even from an early age. As soon as he could walk, Jurras loved to climb trees and balance on unsteady branches, rocks, cliff faces and more. Despite warnings from his parents and close friends, Jurras continually reveled in these activites, sometimes without any regard for his own safety yet always without injury. When Jurras reached the age of 5, his parents sent him offworld to the Jedi Temple on Crouscant to learn the ways of the Jedi. Jedi training and becoming a Padawan Even when he started his Jedi training, Jurras was always looking for ways to push his body to the absolute limit. During breaks in his studies, he could often be found practising one-hand handstands, headstands and the like on whatever structures he could find, often for long periods at a time and sometime missing his lessons. Even when his Jedi teachers asked him to curb these activites a little, Jurras still took every opportunity he could, albielt with a bit more discipline. The various Masters encouraged Jurras to apply these talents to his combat training, and after a bit of practise and many failed attempts to incorparate both elements into one, Jurras became one of the most naturally gifted combat students in his age group. After many years of perfecting these skills and his studies, he was recommended to Padawanship at the age of 11. Yet his often-times lack of regard for his own safety and free spirit nature discouraged most Masters until Jurras reached the age of 12, where he became apprenticed to a female Human Jedi Knight, Rena Facin Being a Padawan Some Masters were worried of the new partnership of Jedi Knight Rena Facin and her new apprentice Jurras Toth, for Rena, in their eyes, was a bit of a maverick. Rena was a bit of a free spirit, like Jurras, but was more reflective and thoughtful than reckless. She was good at thinking her way round obstacles and was not afraid to bring her often controversial methods of training and thought before the Masters and even the Jedi Council. During their partnership, Rena encouraged Jurras to be a little more reflective in how he approached combat as well as honing his natural agility and applying it to combat. Jurras took these lessons to heart and, during the long years of their partnership, Rena and Jurras became valued members of the Jedi Order. After Jurras turned 18, Rena was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master and Jurras to Jedi Knight. After these formalities, Jurras was approached by the noted Jedi Master and Jedi Council member Jaric Kaedan, a master of lightsaber combat, who challenged Jurras to a friendly duel in order to guage the true measure of Jurras' skill. Jurras accepted on the terms that it be on a neutral world. And so on the ancient world of Tython, observed by Jurras' master Rena Facin, Jedi Master and Council member Wens Aleusis and the noted Jedi Yuon Par, Jurras and Jaric fought to a draw in a duel that lasted three rounds. Jaric acknowledged Jurras' skill in his chosen lightsaber form, Form VI: Niman. After these words, Jaric, Aleusis and Yuon Par returned to Coruscant whilst Rena and Jurras shuttled off to their next assignment. The death of Rena Facin and Jurras' reassignment to Section 66 It was whilst Rena and Jurras were on assignment on the world of Corellia that word came to them of the Sacking of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple. Rocked by this sudden news, Rena and Jurras left Corellia by frigate en route to Coruscant. It was during this trip that Rena got a call on her holo that the Jedi Order was relocating to the ancient homeworld of Tython, and that the Order wanted Rena and Jurras to station on Alderaan in order to prevent the Sith Empire grabbing a foothold there. On Alderaan Rena was quick to gain the trust of House Organa and became a advisor to their ruling body. Whilst on Alderaan and during meditation, Rena was ambushed by the talented Sith Knight Arterius Deathspite. Jurras felt the tremor in the Force and rushed out to his Master's aid. By the time he reached the duel, the damage had been done. Rena was mortally wounded and Arterius was ready to deal the death blow. Charging in to block the death blow, Jurras and Arterius engaged in a duel to the death. Arterius was the equal of Jurras in terms of lightsaber combat and athletic prowess, and was also using Form VI: Niman, so the duel kept on going and going, with the light side of the Force empowering Jurras and the dark side fuelling Arterius with more strength. They were also evenly matched in their command of the Force when the duel resulted to that. In the end Arterius was the one who made a glaring slip, and Jurras took advantage of this, disarming the Sith and forcing the Sith to his knees. With one of his lightsabers at Arterius' neck, Jurras urged the Sith to surrender and repent. Arterius laughed and refused, proclaiming that the era of the Sith was here. Using the Force to call one of his lightsabers back to his hand, Arterius swung at Jurras with all his strength, which Jurras parried with his first lightsaber whilst bringing his second around to stab the Sith right through the heart. As Arterius fell where he stood, Jurras rushed to his Master, but Rena was beyond saving. Proclaiming that she was proud of Jurras and that he would one day become a great Jedi Master, Rena died in Jurras' arms. Incolsolable at the time, Jurras wrapped his Master's body in a rich form of Alderaanian cloth and took a long shuttle to Tython, spending the journey in silence with his Master's dead body, wondering what would happen to him now. As he arrived on Tython, he was greeted by Jedi Council members Jaric Kaedan and Tol Braga. After being given time to bury his Master, Jurras was summoned before the Council, where he was asked to give a recounting of his Master's death. After hearing of how Rena died and the duel with Arterius, the Jedi Council were impressed. Dismissing Jurras to discuss the matter, the Council decided that Jurras deserved to be reassigned to Republic High Command and more specifically to the Section 66 branch, currently under the guidance of Jedi Master Darg Allyn, where Jurras could continue to hone his skills. Category:Characters